Hestia's University
by AnInexplicableAmountOfMangos
Summary: AU where Percy Jackson goes to University to make his mom proud but it is faced with hardships and accidentally falls in love with a very special girl. Hope you enjoy!
1. I Accidentally Fall in Love, Oops

**_A/N: Well, everybody, this is it. No more deleting and complaining to myself about my work not being good enough. I spent a couple of hours re-organizing everything and I honestly feel wayyy better about this. It's basically the same as last time but it's compacted into one chapter of 2500 words and I re-structured some sentences, so, I hope you enjoy this a lot more than my short choppy chapters. Review if you enjoy please, it really gives me the effort to keep updating! PEOPLE READING THIS: Please don't read the first chapter and give up on my story. I promise it get's better and with your help, it can get even better then better! please help me out by giving me ideas and this story will be better for everybody!_**

 ** _PERCY_**

Today is the day. After a long and uneventful summer of hanging out with Rachel at the beach, my anxiety was beginning to rise. Hold up, Lemme give you a quick explanation about myself. My name's Percy Jackson and I. Suck. At. School. Being ADHD and dyslexic doesn't help, but with my situation, I'm going to be the laughing stock of THE _ENTIRE UNIVERISTY!_

I had just graduated from Goode High School and I was feeling pretty good. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get into any universities due to my grades so whenever I wasn't spending time with Rachel, I was thinking of what to do once summer ended.

I couldn't just live off my poor, hardworking mom and Step-Dad. (Or should I?) I wanted to be able to afford my own apartment where I can make my own blue pancakes, (but do I really want to?) and where I can _Finally_ stay up until 4 am staring out at the grimy Manhattan waves lapping softly against the shore.

I came up with the best solution for my situation. I had some money that my mom Sally, and Step-Dad Paul saved up for me and I was planning on opening up a flower shop across from the Sweet on America store my mom worked at a few years ago. It was the perfect spot and the Idea was really growing on me until my least favorite person showed up at my mom's apartment 16 days ago.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _UNIVERSITY!"_** I practically screamed in my dad's face. My dad's name is Poseidon by the way. He's one of the owners of this university he's trying to ship me off to, along with his older brother Hades, and younger brother Zeus.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, obviously hoping for a better reaction. "Yes son" Poseidon sighed. "Are you not excited? I'm sending you to the most amazing school in all of North America, think about all the jobs you can get with a degree from this school!"

Sally nodded along as my father spoke, excited to get me out of the house and into a good school. "Percy, just think. There are endless possibilities for you once you graduate!" She looked so happy my anger almost dissolved. _Almost._

"What about _MY_ plans?" I asked. They both stared at me confused. I silently cursed myself when I realized I hadn't mentioned opening my shop to anybody. " _I_ was planning on opening a flower shop!" I exclaimed, "Do you guys know how much I've thought about this?"

Sally's smile disappeared as she asked, "You're going to give up the greatest education in all of North America, that you're getting for _FREE_ to open a flower shop?" She really knew how to make me feel bad. _Maybe I haven't really thought this through_ I thought, but what came out of my mouth was

"uhm…"

Poseidon jumped in, "Have you really thought about this son?" I sat there still stumped by my mom's question. "Where are you going to open it up? Do you know how much it costs or how many people you'll need to run the shop?"

I sat there dazed fully realizing that all the effort I put into opening the shop wasn't nearly enough. Sally laid a comforting hand on my arm, "think about it Percy, this school could change everything for the better."

* * *

This is _actually_ it. I couldn't believe it. I was standing in front of the huge polished mahogany doors. My anxiety really wasn't helping this situation. I was standing there for a solid 10 minutes with my jaw hanging open before a confident voice spoke from right next to me.

"Pretty sexy doors, right?" she said while mimicking my expression. I turned to see who was talking and I caught my breath. Why did this girl look so familiar? She had spiky raven-black hair with deep purple tips. A gleaming smile on her face and no acne. She had a midnight-black shirt on with a large white skull covering most of it. She wore tight black jeans and a studded belt. She was also wearing combat boots and I did not want to see the damage those things could do if you got on her bad side.

I must've been staring because she waved her hand in front of my face and said, "earth to kelp head." I frowned slowly,

"what did you just call me?"

"Kelp Head" she repeated looking bored "because your eyes are the color of kelp." That upset me.

"My mom always said they were sea green." I whined.

She shook her head and laughed, "I'm Thalia by the way, nice to see you again Percy. That confused me even more. _She knows my name?_ I thought.

I racked my brain trying to figure out how when it hit me! Literally! She slapped me and said, "you don't remember me? You really are a kelp head" she faked looking hurt.

"Of course, I remember you…Thalia."

I finally remembered why she looked so familiar, she's my cousin! Pieces of memories flew through my mind. Us and a pale dark-haired boy a couple of years younger than us messing around in a vast living room. Us laughing as the young boy jumps of a couch and face plants as his pants fall down. He looked a little hurt at first but then joins us laughing.

She looked slightly relieved and I was happy because maybe I wasn't such a kelp head after all. We never see each other much since our fathers are so busy running the school but it looks like we're both stuck here for the better or for the worse.

She grinned at me and asked, "You ready to go in Perce?"

I returned the grin and said, "Never readier, Air Head"

She laughs as we push open the doors to reveal the inside of Hestia's University.

* * *

Thalia and I aren't much into architecture or, buildings in general. Once we entered we looked around for a little, got bored and decided to walk down the corridor that would hopefully lead us closer to our rooms. As we walked in we both saw the 'home is where the hearth is banner' but we decided to head straight for the bored looking receptionist.

She was reading some sort of magazine, but with my dyslexia it looked like vuego, and I'm pretty sure vuego isn't a word. Thalia coughed to get her attention and she looked up annoyed. I heard her mutter something about punk kids and kelp, but I decided to let it slide since I wasn't in the mood to argue.

She slipped us our keys and went straight back to reading, like she didn't have a care in the world. "This year's gonna be a blast" I said sarcastically.

"Let's get to our rooms, Kelp Head, then we can worry about school." I readily agreed, and we made our way over.

My room was number 16 and Thalia's was 25. I groaned when I realized how close together the rooms were. "Let's get everything un-packed and we can meet at the fireplace in 1 hour?" I asked.

She nodded and went straight into her room without even saying goodbye. I turned to face my door and that's when it hit me. (Not literally this time, Air Head was already gone.) I don't know exactly what it was, but It felt like everything was finally so real. I would actually be able to make my mom proud. I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

It was quite a nice room with two queen-sized beds and walk-in closets. Tall windows too but I didn't care. My roommate hadn't arrived yet, so I set my stuff down at the foot of my bed and flopped on the comfy mattress. I was just starting to drift off to sleep, smiling at the fact that I was the greatest procrastinator to ever walk this earth, when a sharp click jolted me out of bed.

The door slowly opened and in walked a handsome kid, probably the same age as me with messy blond hair and a kind smile. He had bright blue eyes and looked like a typical California surfer. I was not excited to room with him.

"err…hi?" I said, with a hint of nervousness in my voice. He flashed his brilliant white smile and held his well-tanned Hand out for me to shake. "Hi! I'm Will, Will Solace. You are?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson" I said, copying him.

He laughed and shook his head, "It's nice to meet you Jackson" he said "You wanna go explore the school?"

I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table and let out a strangled yelp, I was already 5 minutes late.

"Err…I actually have to go meet someone." He looked confused as I started inching towards the door. "I promise to catch up with you later though!" I called as I raced out the door, bracing myself for the slap I was bound to receive.

I skidded into the room and looked frantically around. I caught no sign of that Air Head and let out a sigh of relief. _Thank the gods she's later then me_ , I thought. I started thinking about what to say to embarrass her when I suddenly sat down in hard in a leather recliner. My face stung, and tears made their way to my eyes. I saw her looming over me laughing like a maniac. I sat up quickly and shot her a death glare, but she didn't back down.

"Why do you keep slapping me, you punk?" I seethed. She just held up a hand, indicating that I have to wait until she's done laughing her ass off. Once she was in control of herself she calmly said, "You were late." My anger was starting to rise. "And you weren't!?" I shouted. Thank the gods the room was empty, except for that annoying receptionist and… I caught my breath and all my anger drained away.

Two beautiful girls walked in, one with choppy hair and interesting eyes, but I was focused on the other girl. She had beautiful blonde hair with gorgeous princess curls that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her stunning grey eyes were full of wonder and excitement as she looked around the room. She had an athletic curvy body and a perfect tan.

Thalia followed my gaze and started snickering when she realized who I was looking at. I punched her in the arm as the girls waved and made their way over to us. Thalia raised her arm and waved back with a huge grin on her face.

The blonde hugged Thalia while the brunette kindly smiled at me. I smiled back after managing to tear my eyes away from the blonde. The brunette noticed, and her eyes grew wide. I shot her a double-deluxe death glare before she could say anything.

"Hi Thalia!" the blonde squealed. "It's been too long!" Then she punched Thalia in the arm and menacingly said "Don't you dare leave without saying anything again." Thalia laughed it off and put her hand up in mock salute. "Ay Ay, Captain." She turned to me and said, "This is my cousin Kelp Head but-" I cut her off.

" _but_ you can call me Percy" I held out my surprisingly dry hand.

"My name's Annabeth" Annabeth said.

"And my names Piper!" Piped up Piper.

I shook both of their hands and Thalia and Annabeth immediately started a conversation. I walked over to Piper, not keen to hear what she'll say about me staring at Annabeth. "Hi" I said awkwardly. She looked at me, amused. "Err… about what you saw earlier… It's not what you think it is… I, err…-" She cut me off with a giggle.

"It's exactly what I think it is, and you shouldn't be ashamed!"

I let out a sigh of relief and was about to open my mouth when I felt a cold hand on my arm. I looked up at Piper and all of the kindness in her eyes were gone. They still looked like they were dancing, but they looked like dancing flames. Her grip was like steel. "But if you hurt her" she spat menacingly. "I will personally end you." She let go, giggled happily, and looked like a completely normal human again.

I slowly backed up behind Thalia, wiping the sweat of my hands. "Aww, wittle baby Kelp Head is scawed of Piper." She cooed, like I was a baby.

"Am not" I muttered

"Are too" she argued.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop bickering, you're both like little children!" Annabeth exclaimed. I crossed my arms and pouted, and everybody laughed. "I'm going to go see the school and get away from you girls." I said and stalked off.

"I'm coming too" Piper said, "I'll catch you later Annabeth!" With that, she jogged off after me.

The last thing I wanted was for Piper to be the one going with me. I was hoping that Annabeth would be the one who wanted to come but _what was I thinking!? I had no chance with her, I might as well give up on her now._

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Piper asked when she caught up with me.

"Err...Anna-School." I said stupidly. _What a save, Kelp Head_.

Piper smirked at my lame comeback. "Sure you are." She patronized. Then she grabbed my arm again, but this time her eyes twinkled in a friendly way.

"You should go for her, Percy." She said. My mouth felt dry. "Didn't you see the way she was looking at you?" She smirked, and I shook my head slowly.

"You think I-I…Her?" I stammered smartly.

She giggled, and I thought she was really cute, I could see lots of boys falling for her, but not me. I have my eyes set on another girl.


	2. All My Dreams Come True

**_A/N: Second chapter baby! And it's just as long. I like this chapter quite a lot as well and I hope you do too! Some of this stuff you've never seen before so be excited! I'm not going to keep going back in time and replaying all the events from a different person's POV don'y you worry your pretty little head about it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!_**

 ** _ANNABETH_**

Clothes? Check. Toiletries? Check. Books? Check. Yankees Cap? Check.

I already know I have everything, probably because this was my fifth time going over my things. I'm just so exhilarated to finally go to University I was afraid I would accidentally leave something behind in my excitement.

I've always been a hard worker but these past four years of high school I've pushed my limits. There's no way in Hades that I would pass up the opportunity to go to _THE_ Hestia's University. Not only is it the greatest school in all of North America, I've heard it has one of the greatest architecture programs in the world.

My name's Annabeth Chase. I live in San-Francisco with my Dad, Helen my Step-Mom, and my two little brothers Matthew and Bobby. I've never been popular at school despite my athletic body and natural tan.

Once everybody found out I was a "Brainiac" I was completely ignored. It didn't quite bother me because it helped me decipher who was a real friend and who was a fake looking for an easy girl.

"Annabeth?" Helen called "The taxi's here to take you to the airport." Much to my dismay, I squealed like a little girl and raced down the stairs with my bags in hand. I had butterflies in my stomach as my family stood there fussing over everything.

"Mom!" I complained exasperatedly.

"Sorry dear" She clucked as she pulled invisible lint off my shirt.

"Are you gonna be back soon Annie?" asked one of my little brothers Matthew. I pulled him and Bobby into a tight hug and promised to come back for thanksgiving.

I walked out the door and took one last look at my beautiful home, I made eye-contact with my dad and he whispered a sincere "good luck," tears shining in his eyes. I get into the cab and wave to my family until I'm out of sight. _This. Is. It._

* * *

I had just taken my second taxi in as many days and I was getting sick of it. My ADHD really wasn't helping me, so I decided to play some _good_ music on my phone rather than listen to the garbage that was playing on the radio station.

It was probably some stupid Taylor Swift song about another boy breaking her heart, not that I personally have anything against Taylor, but her music is nothing compared to some quality Bach, or Tchaikovsky. Those canons really amp up the mood.

I was finally nearing the university and I saw nobody standing outside the sleek mahogany doors. I wasn't surprised considering school didn't start for a couple of days but as I stepped out of the car, (thanks the gods) I realized I was trembling. The driver offered to help with my bags, but I kindly declined, I was determined to do this myself. I dumped my bags on the floor and paid the driver.

This is _actually_ it, I thought, as I gazed at the doors. _This really is beautiful architecture,_ I thought as well. The arches were beautiful and high, and the building had great foundations and support for the roof. I felt myself tearing up as I found my eyes sweeping over the intricate designs on the outside walls. _Not now Annabeth, you're a strong, independent woman, get it together!_ I reached for my bags and half-carried, half-dragged them up the steps. I stopped at the double doors and braced myself. I know the inside is at least as beautiful as the outside if not more. A single tear rolled down my cheek, but I wasn't upset. I was overjoyed, and with that thought I pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

* * *

As soon as I stepped into the building, my breath escaped me. I stood as still as a statue devouring everything in sight. It was the most beautiful room I've ever seen that led into an equally beautiful and well-lit corridor. As I walked down the corridor my footsteps echoed but I couldn't care less. All of my attention was on the walls. I couldn't keep my eyes in one place. They were darting everywhere trying their best to take in everything they could before I emerged into a gloriously lit room that looked like a giant living area with a domed glass roof. Above the stone fireplace hung a humongous banner with the HU colors and their school motto "home is where the hearth is." I already loved this school but being a part of it made me love it even more.

I walked up to an annoyed looking receptionist reading the latest vogue magazine and listening to another _blasted Taylor Swift song!_ I ignored my irrational anger and coughed to get her attention. She still didn't look but she asked me my name. "Annabeth Chase" I squeaked, I was way more nervous than I thought I was. She typed something in her computer with long manicured fingernails. I got lost in thought thinking, _how does she live with such long nails, it looks like such a hass-_ She interrupted my thought process with a small cough, mimicking me from earlier.

I understood why she looked so annoyed. She gave me my room key, _room 23,_ and I walked out without saying another word. Thankfully, room 23 was on the ground floor and quite close to the library and most of the classrooms. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that I'll barely have to worry about being late.

I slid the debit card resembling key through the look and it flashed green. I slipped the key into my wallet, took a deep breath and walked in. "Thank the gods" I whispered to myself as I surveyed the room. It wasn't extremely impressive which was truly a blessing because I don't think I could take anymore beauty.

As I was looking around the room I noticed that my roommate had already moved in and all of her stuff was organized and put away. There were two queen beds on either side of the room separated by full body mirrors in the middle. On either side of the room was a walk-in closet and next to the closet, tall windows overlooked the stunning grounds of HU.

The corridor led to a huge bathroom with two granite sinks and a giant mirror, so far it was empty. I turned to stand in the middle of the room when I heard the lock on the door click and in walked the most beautiful thing I've seen today.

She was a gorgeous Native-American girl with choppy brown hair and a beautiful feather braided in to match her outfit. She was tall, and athletic looking with the most dazzling smile and beautiful freckles, but the best part about her were her kaleidoscope eyes that seemed to dance in the light of the room. "You're. So. Gorgeous." We both said at the same time.

We fell into a fit of giggles and when we recovered we decided to introduce ourselves. "I'm Annabeth" I said as we hugged.

"I'm Piper, nice to meet you! I can already tell we're gonna be great friends. Why don't we go explore the school a little and I can point out the things I've already seen!"

I smiled so widely she already knew it was a yes. She threw her arms around me for a quick hug and then we set off to explore, plus, I can always unpack later.

* * *

As Piper and I walked back towards the fireplace, I was still trying to take everything in. The soaring arches, the cathedral like domes and even the smooth designs etched into the wall. As we were nearing the fireplace, I heard a loud angry voice and a familiar laugh. We rounded the corner and my heart skipped a beat. Standing there was my best friend of many years and… the most handsome guy I've ever seen.

He had wind-blown tousled hair and a large, perfect smile. He was tall and athletic, with a swimmer's body, but what really caught my attention were his eyes. They were a deep sea-green, swirling with emotion. We made eye contact for half-a-second before I averted my eyes and looked at Thalia instead. She smirked at me and gave a sly wink.

A blush crept into my cheeks as Piper waved and we made our way over. I could still feel those sea-green eyes on me, but I was too nervous to look back. I saw piper's eyes widen and then she smirked. _I wonder what that was about_ , I thought.

Then I remembered that Thalia was standing right in front of me and much to my dismay, I squealed again, I can't let this become a habit. "Hi Thalia! It's been too long!" Then, I punch her in the arm "Don't you ever leave without saying anything again." She casually laughed it off, but I could see the pain in her eyes.

She decided to introduce me to her cousin Percy aka Kelp Head. _Percy_ , I thought. _A gorgeous name for a gorgeous guy._ I chided myself. _Come on Annabeth,_ I thought. _This is not the time to be falling for guys, plus, he's way out of your league!_ That snapped me out of it.

I took one last look at him before Thalia started loudly whispering to me. "So, about Perc-" I hissed at her to shut up.

"He's standing right next to us by the way" I whispered to her.

She just chuckled and shrugged. "Fine, fine." She said. That calmed me down a little.

I glanced over at Percy and he was talking to Piper. _He's cute when he's nervous_ , I thought. I smiled to myself and then my spirits dampened. _He's talking to Piper, PIPER for hades sake! The prettiest girl I've ever seen!_ I was instantly jealous.

 _Of course she likes Percy,_ I thought. _Who wouldn't? He's going to fall for her and there's nothing I could do about it._ I sighed. _She'll be the one getting lost in those sea-green eyes, she'll be the one who gets taken on romantic dinners and walks._ I started tearing up but then snapped out of it when I heard Thalia and Percy arguing.

"Am not" he said.

"Are too" Thalia said.

"Stop bickering, you're both like little children!" I exclaimed.

Thalia laughed, and Percy pouted. He said something about getting away from us girls and stalked off. _This is my chance,_ I thought. _I can be with him alone._ Then, of course, Piper follows him and my hopes of talking to him drop even lower.

Somebody like Piper has the best chance of getting with somebody like Percy. Thalia must have seen me pouting because she put a consoling arm around me. "Kelp Head?" she asked with a huge grin on her face. I pushed her off and shook my head. "You mean Percy?" I said defensively.

Thalia raised her eyebrows and looked at me. "Umm, Kelp Head? I don't even know him! I can't just like somebody I don't know, Thals. Plus, Piper's already moving in on him I don't even have a chance!" I realized my mistake when Thalia's huge grin returned.

"So you do have a crush on him!" she said excitedly. "Annabeth's got a crush, Annabeth's got a crush!" she chanted as she danced around me. My blush returned, and I couldn't help but laugh. Piper returned with Percy just in time to hear Thalia's chant. I looked up and Immediately turned bright red.

Thalia stopped so suddenly I thought she was turned to stone. Percy was also blushing fiercely, while Piper just smirked. _Her eyes are twinkling more than usual,_ I thought. _Why does she look so happy? Unless…_ It hit me. Piper managed to get Percy. I don't know if she scored a date or something else, but why else would she be so happy?

My stomach felt like lead and all I wanted was to lie down. _Why did I feel like this? I barely know the kid yet knowing that I'll never be with him hurts like a dagger to my stomach_. I hold back my tears and excuse myself from the group. I run towards my room without looking back.

"Knock, Knock?" Piper says as she slowly pushed open the bathroom door. I mumble something that even I can't understand so Piper enters. She doesn't say anything as she walks over to me. She sits herself next to me on the floor and pulls me in to a tight hug.

I can't hold back my emotions anymore and I let all of it out as I bury myself into piper's shoulder. My doubts, my heartache and everything else I'm feeling slowly drains away as piper rubs my back and whispers soothingly in my ear.

"Don't worry Annabeth" she whispers softly. "Everything's gonna be fine, you want to talk about it?" I slowly pull myself off of her.

"D-Do you like P-Percy?" I ask between hiccups.

"Of course not Annabeth, I want him to be with you! I would never hurt you like that, I've seen how you look at him." I smiled gratefully.

"You want me to get Thalia?" Piper asked softly.

"No, no" I said, "I'm already feeling better, I don't want her to see me like this."

I washed my face and collected myself. _You're smart Annabeth,_ I thought. _Don't listen to your heart. Use your brain, nothing can go wrong if you use your brain._

I took one final deep breath and walked out the door to see Piper and Percy having a conversation about movies while Thalia stood off to the side scowling and having quite an unpleasant time.

When I walked out her face lit up and she started walking to me. She was ready to crack a joke but once she saw me she just nodded her head and hugged me which is very unusual behavior for Thalia.

We decided to meet up again after school sometime tomorrow then went our separate ways. I didn't even try to talk to Percy before I left, I was so incredibly tired that I crashed instantly. I fell into a fitful sleep, relentless nightmares suffocating my brain until I woke up screaming.

 _ **I really, really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I'm starting the next one the same day I posted this but it's going to take me a few days to get it all done. butttttt, if you guys review, I may work a little harder and finish a little quicker if you get what I mean. Review, review, review! -Kylo :D**_


	3. Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods

_**A/N: Hello, everybody! It's that time of the day again and I'm posting a new chapter. This one's really good so I hope you enjoy it as well. Don't forget to review before I lose my motivation. Special shout outs to Lifeofroos for giving me some awesome ideas that I'm going to try and incorporate into the story later. and also a shout out to FlippityFlop for**_ _ **reviewing! It's really exciting when I get reviews and it makes my day! I'm also doing a special POV next chapter and I wan't you guys to guess who it is! I'll hopefully be updating in another few days but enough with my rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**_

 ** _PERCY_**

The first day of University is finally upon us and, honestly? I'm pretty excited. I'm only taking 3 classes and I managed to become the captain of the swim team. Tryouts were held the day before school started and I beat everybody there by a mile. I never knew I was that good. The shock of everybody realizing how far ahead I was made me feel weirdly warm inside. We have our first meet today and it's turning out to be a beautiful Tuesday morning, not like we're swimming outside though.

Fog rolled off the freshly cut grass in sheets, clouding up the tall windows on either side of the room. Will and I both had afternoon classes, but I just couldn't stay in bed. I could feel the adrenaline in my system, so, I decided to calm my nerves by doing a few laps in the pool. I tugged my bathing suit on, glanced over at Will, fast asleep under his bright yellow duvet and sighed.

He wasn't anything like I expected. When I came back from meeting with Thalia and the other girls, he was sitting in our dorm writing lyrics for a song he was writing. He didn't mind that I interrupted him, and we just sat down to talk. He's a really chill dude and we've become good friends over the past couple days, considering we don't even have much in common.

He was an only child raised by a single mom, that he loved dearly. We both knew what it was like having a single mother, and we would both do anything to protect them. My mother split up with my dad because he's so incredibly busy with running the university and countless other projects, he rarely finds time for either of us. I'm not spiteful though, just a little disappointed.

Paul's an amazing person and I'm really glad they found each other. You can see the love in their faces whenever they look at each other. I've never felt happier for my mom.

He also loves to surf, (typical) and loves water. I've never surfed before, but I can totally agree on the water front. (get it?) I go to Montauk with my mother every year and it's always been the best times of our lives.

Recently, both Paul, and Rachel have been joining us and our time there has been even better. I feel kinda bad for falling for Annabeth so fast, since I had just left Rachel. We broke up because she got an art scholarship to an amazing school in Thailand, and I was forced to go to HU.

It hurts a little to think of her, but, she was planning on breaking up with me anyway. Thinking of Rachel got me thinking of my mom and Paul, and I really didn't want to dwell on them, it was just going to make me feel even worse, and I did _not_ need to feel worse on my first day of University.

I couldn't quite shake the memories from my head, so I grabbed my sea-blue towel and made my way over to the swimming pool. On my way over, I barely saw anybody. I ran into a guy called Cecil and a girl called Lou Ellen, they were muttering to each other about something I couldn't quite hear, but they shot me a quick glance, and I definitely heard the word "prank."

I stopped to check the time, it was 9:15. Either people are in class, sleeping or walking around aimlessly, too nervous to sleep. I could already smell the surprisingly calming scent of chlorine wafting through the cracks around the doors. The pool was heated, and I was definitely ready to jump in. I was about to push open the doors when I was stopped by somebody you wouldn't expect to see at your average high-school.

He was at least a foot shorter than me with long, dark, shaggy hair that hung past his eyes. He wore all black, kind of like Thalia, but way less intimidating, and he had olive colored skin. He looked up at me and I almost recoiled. He had dark brown eyes with huge bags underneath them. He looked really grumpy and I wasn't sure if I should scoot around him or just wait for him to talk.

We made eye-contact, Green on Brown for an un-comfortable amount of time. Then, the last thing that I would've ever expected from this emo kid happened, he broke out into a toothy grin.

"You're pretty cute" he says, "But I saw the blond California dude earlier, and you have nothing on him."

"C-Cute?" I repeated, a little dazed. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around what he said.

"Yes, cute" he sighed, exasperated. "But you're not my type." And with that, he walks away whistling to himself like nothing happened.

I stood completely still, gaping at where he left, until my brain seemed to register what he meant. _He's gay_ , I thought to myself. Not that I have anything against gay people, it's just that I never thought a gay guy would like me. I mean, I know I'm a guy and gay dudes like guys, but I just never thought… Never mind, you get the point.

After I had that pleasant thought, I remembered what he said. "Not your type?!" I shouted after him, even though he's been long gone. I _really_ needed to clear my head now. I relaxed a little, knowing that once I pushed open these doors, I was free from worry until I had to leave. Oh, how wrong I was.

* * *

I pushed open the doors to my favorite place in the school, exhilarated, knowing that I can finally swim. I took of my shirt and stood at the edge of the pool, completely lost in thought. All of a sudden, I heard a loud slap that almost scared the trunks off of me. I looked toward where the sound came from and immediately blushed, the hardest I've ever blushed before.

A thick hardcover textbook lay on the floor in front of a beautiful girl with grey eyes and blonde flowing hair. She stood as still as a statue, blushing as hard as I was, or even harder. Annabeth wore a perfectly white Bikini with thin lacy straps and frills on the edges. We both stood there, awkward as ever, before I made the genius decision to jump in the pool.

after my split-second decision, she unfroze and masked all her emotion, walking steadily to the beach chairs on the side closest to me. She was playing it cool so I decided to stay calm and play it cool too. It's obviously what I do best.

I ducked underneath the water to clear my thoughts before I swam over to the edge of the pool, closest to her. I emerge from the water in all my sexy glory, and she can't help but look away. She jumps into the water and presses her mouth to mine, deepening the kiss as much as she can. Mumbling my name over and over…

I realize that I'm still underwater and I really need air. _I can make it to the edge and still look good,_ I thought. I swim over to the edge, my lungs positively bursting for air. It feels like an insane pressure building up in my forehead, I almost can't take it.

I emerge from the water like a whale starved for oxygen. Water is splashed everywhere, including in my mouth. I try to gulp in a huge breath of air, but all I get is chlorine-filled pool water. I gasp again, but the water is still in my mouth.

I start choking, and Annabeth has the decency to look up from her book and grin. I keep choking and flailing until I finally cough up all of that horrendous liquid out of my mouth and lungs. I cling to the side of the pool, gasping for air.

Annabeth is now doubled up from laughter, standing right above me. I've finally caught my breath and Annabeth is still laughing, I would normally be pissed but her laughter is so cute, I can't help but smile. I push myself out of the pool, sweep her up, and carry her in both my arms. She tenses a little where skin meets skin but she doesn't push away.

"CANNONBALL!" I yell as I jump into the pool with her still in my arms. I let go for a brief second before she's back in my arms, but this time, my arms are around her waist and hers around my neck. We're facing each other, eyes locked, searching for any emotions that might be betrayed. We stand still for what seems like an endless amount of time, our lips inches apart, before images of Rachel flash through my mind. I feel so guilty, having already found a girl a week after Rachel dumped me.

I push away from her and disappointment flashes across her face before she turns away. She pushes past me and climbs out of the pool without looking back. Annabeth grabs her towel and storms out, leaving me alone in the pool with a thousand thoughts, and even more emotions racing through my head. I take a deep breath and heave myself out of the pool. This was too much for me.

I silently walked back to my room, trying my best to make sense of what just happened but It was just too much for me to understand, it all just happened so fast. I couldn't seem to think straight. Guilt was eating away at the butterflies in my stomach, as I continued to stumble to my room. I opened up my door and made my way to the bed, not even bothering to change.

All of these emotions were too much for me to process, so, I did the smartest thing anybody could do. I went to bed, dreaming about what would've happened if I had just closed that gap.

* * *

I woke up that afternoon to the most annoying, incessant beeping I've ever heard. Then I remembered everything that had happened the same morning and groaned into my pillow.

I shoved the thoughts into the back of my head and focused on getting ready for school. My bed was still damp from me jumping in it without properly drying off, but I'll live with it. I took a quick shower, shouldered my backpack and set off to class.

I was almost to class when I turned the corner and saw a kid my age getting bullied by some older girl covered with make-up. It didn't look awful but, it was just… un-natural. I stood and watched for a second before deciding to help out the poor dude.

He was wearing a Rasta cap and had warm brown eyes. He wasn't what you would call buff, but not scrawny either. He had long hairy legs and his clothes looked like he stole them off of a drunk hippie. He was wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and shorts that didn't match at all.

Not that it mattered. I strolled up to the bully and she saw me as I was walking up. She turned to me and put on the sweetest face she could muster. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen but as I got even closer, my nose was assaulted with so much perfume I thought my sinuses would overload.

"Hey handsome" she said in her most soothing voice. "How's it going?"

"Look" I said, "I don't want to cause any trouble, Joker Face." She dramatically gasped like the diva she is. "But bullying isn't cool. Leave him alone."

She looked over at the hippie kid with a look of disgust "Him?" she asked "He's not worth your time _honey_ , especially considering how handsome you are. You'd be better of spending time with me." She sugarcoated every word, I thought I was going to vomit.

I scoffed in her face. "Oh please, like I would willingly spend time with you." I looked at the hippie kid and shook his hand. "I'm Percy, by the way,"

He was shaking so bad I thought his pants would shake right off of his bony hips, but he looked at me thankfully. "I'm G-G-Grover" he stuttered. "P-Pleased to m-meet you." I nodded in response

"Now, _honey"_ I said, mocking her "Why don't you run along with your other friends and spray more disgusting perfume on yourself."

She pushed Grover into a wall, causing him to drop all his books. My anger was rising, fast, but I attempted to control it. "I'll be waiting in my dorm" she giggled as she handed me a piece of paper "Call me when you get bored of this dweeb" She haughtily laughed and stalked off down the corridor with her gang still giggling behind her.

I bent down and helped Grover with his stuff. He was shaking considerably bless, his pants couldn't have been more grateful. "I really appreciate what you did for me back there" he said, not stuttering at all. It's amazing how a bully could change you. "I don't mind if you take her up on her offer." He said nervously

I just shook my head. "You seem like a really cool dude" He sighed with relief. I guess he was secretly hoping I would stay with him. "What class are you headed to?"

"Marine Biology" he said, then he looked down at his clothes with a fond look in his eyes. "I love nature. I really want to help all kinds of animals."

"That's awesome dude! I'm actually heading there right now. Let's hurry up, before we're late." And just like that, I had made a new friend. We walked towards the classroom, talking about all kinds of things, and I really felt at peace. I paused at the trashcan and threw away the piece of paper Drew gave me. _I won't be needing that anymore,_ I thought to myself. And with that, I stepped into the classroom, my head clear, and my future best friend at my side.

 _ **I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed! I realized that I'm actually tired af from school but I'll still try to get the next chapter up soon! Review and I might get it up even faster! I'll catch ya on the flip side! -Kylo :D**_


	4. Drew, You Are a Knockout

**_A/N: Well. I was in a truly awful mood today and I still don't feel amazing. I've been spending heck tons of time on this story for my viewers and it just felt like nobody liked it and I didn't like it either. Everything I wrote felt like trash and the previous chapters I wrote felt like trash. I felt like nobody was going to read this story so I almost gave up. I remembered that getting viewers and reviews and meeting genuine people takes time and I guess that calmed me down a little. Nothing is immediate, especially considering this story is less than a week old. I just felt like I was losing motivation so I started spending time doing other things. My thoughts kept drifting back to writing but I still didn't know what to write and after this, I don't know if I will know. Especially once I finish this story, I don't know what to write. But I do know that I love writing and even if nobody reads this story, I'm going to keep writing for myself, and I think that's what matters most. I apologize for my sudden writer's block but I have this story out now. Obviously nobody knows, but I suffer from depression and anxiety. My parents don't believe in it so I never bothered to tell them. Maybe when I'm older. I do hope you guys will be patient with me and I'm sorry for making this author's note so long. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's very short and a from a perspective I've never done before. I don't know this character to too well but I'm actually quite happy with this chapter. It's very short and I tried out a new style and wrote in 3rd person. If anybody reads this, please review or PM me and let me know if you like first person or third person more. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy this short chapter! Hopefully another one is coming out soon, though I don't know who's POV It will be. BTW I re-wrote this 3 times._**

 ** _DREW_**

As soon as Drew started flirting with Percy, she knew Percy had his heart set on another girl. As if! Nobody is prettier then Drew Tanaka. She needed to find out who this girl was and make her life a living hell. Drew is going to get Percy, no matter what it takes.

It took Drew a day to figure out who this girl is. She had to do a lot of snooping around and she paid off some people here and there but, in the end, it was worth it. She looked like some dumb blonde, but her GPA says otherwise. Drew would have to remember that.

She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that a guy like Percy would ever fall for an ugly girl like Annabeth. Ever her name was dumb. Sure her grey eyes were special, but if that's what Percy wants. That's what he'll get.

* * *

It really doesn't take long to find contacts, so Drew was back within the hour. She wasted no time in finding an outfit to match her new stunningly grey eyes, then she set off to find Percy.

As Drew strutted down the halls, she heard gasps escape lungs, and saw cheeks burn rosy with flames whenever she made eye contact. She passed a mirror and wasn't surprised to see a fiery passion, burning like the river phlegethon in her eyes. She was _not_ letting Percy get away.

Drew keeps her head held high and stares down anybody who dares to look at her, boring holes in the tops of the student's heads once they look away. She's never felt this way, but it felt good-she turns the corner, and there just so happens to be the girl she hates so much.

She walks right up to Annabeth and pushes her to the floor which sends her books cascading to the floor. Drew sees the tears in Annabeth's eyes as she turns to look at who rudely pushed her.

She glances upwards and a she inhales a sharp breath. Annabeth wipes the single tear off her face and stares back at Drew. A fire starts to burn in her eyes, but it's not the same as Drew's. It's the fire of hatred.

For an uncomfortable amount time, both just stared-grey on grey-Annabeth on the floor, Dre standing over her, arms crossed. Annabeth lets out a sharp, shrill laugh, as she gets up to face Drew. Annabeth might be shorter but she's just as fierce. The fire in her eyes, keeps blazing-brighter and brighter, Drew swears the flames are heating the air between them.

Drew tries her best to look straight at Annabeth, but her mind is telling her to cower in fear-this is _not_ the person you want as your enemy. Drew can't keep eye-contact anymore, but she refuses to look weak. A crowd has formed, and she will not get her reputation ruined by some _idiotic. Stupid. Blonde._

She keeps her head up as she huffs and marches past Annabeth. Annabeth doesn't bother to turn around and watch Drew leave, but a phrase leaves her lips. "Don't even think about." Annabeth says in a deadly whisper.

Drew was way beyond thinking. She was acting purely out of rage and jealousy and spite. She glimpses Percy in the crowd, standing near the front-the same rage burning in his eyes. Drew knew it wasn't directed towards Annabeth, but she refused to let his heart be taken by this monster.

All logic left Drew's brain and she acted purely on instinct. Drew saunters over to where Percy is standing, his eyes locked on hers-She cup his face in her hands and whisper softly to him. " I will make your precious girlfriend's life a living hell." He doesn't respond paling slightly when Drew mention the word girlfriend. "Starting with this."

Time seems to slow down, and for one stunning moment, I feel like we're the only two people that matter. He _will_ love Drew. She gives him no other choice. Everyone's eyes are on us-even Annabeth's her eyes still smoldering. Drew pulls Percy closer to her face and smashes against his lips. He tries his best to pull back, but Drew grabs his chin tighter and pulls him in.

The crowd lets out a collective gasp as Drew pulls away-like they've been holding their breaths through the entire confrontation. Drew turns around and stares smugly, straight into Annabeth's pure grey eyes-they're devoid of all emotion-like the calm before the storm, she spits a single phrase like its venom, "you will pay." Her fist shoots out of nowhere and all Drew can think is that this is the beginning of the biggest feud of her life-and she doesn't intend on backing down. As the fist connects with her nose, she takes one last look at Annabeth's eyes, before her contacts pop out-they're filled with every emotion possible. From sadness, to jealousy, to pure unadulterated rage. Drew doesn't have time to think of anything else before she falls flat on her back and everything goes black.

 _ **I really do hope you guys enjoyed and I'll be waiting for you to tell me if you like 1st or 3rd person more! Also, I'm pretty sure that I keep switching from past to present and Vice-Versa and I do apologize! I'm trying to get better at staying in the same tense. I'm very busy soon so pls don't hate if I don't post that often. Gods, I sound like people are actually reading this story, ha! anyways, catch ya on the flip-side! -Kylo :D**_


	5. L-O-V-E

**_A/N: ITS PERCY JACKSON"S BIRTHDAY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT IT WAS AND I ALMOST DIDN'T POST TODAY OMG I'M SO SORRY BUT THIS IS ACTUALLY PERFECT BECAUSE THIS IS AN AMAZING PERCABETH CHAPTER AND I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE THE DATE I'M SO HAPPY THE GODS HAVE BLESSED ME I CANNOT BELIEVE I ACCIDENTALLY WROTE MY FAVORITE PERCABETH CHAPTER AND WAS PLANNING TO POST IT ON PERCY'S B-DAY ACCIDENTALLY THE STARS HAVE ALIGNED AND OUR PLANET IS FINALLY IN GATORADE. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND MAKE BLUE COOKIES! I ALSO FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AT 12 AM SO DON'T HATE IF THERE ARE SOME MISTAKES! Also, shoutout to Guest who was really nice to me and really gave me motivation to write this chapter, also shoutout to Lifeofroos because he/she gave me some great ideas and I used them in this chapter! Now that I've calmed down, on with the chapter!_**

 ** _ANNABETH_**

Life couldn't get any worse, or should Annabeth say better. She's always been a master at keeping her emotions in check, but ever since she met Percy-her emotions kept spiraling out of control. She's just so afraid, especially after Luke.

Annabeth thought that she would never be able to meet another boy again without remembering Luke. He did some horrible things to her. Annabeth shook him out of her thoughts and tried focusing on Percy. His soft, gentle hands. His wind-swept hair and deep sea-green eyes, twinkling with mischief.

She took all of that in, when they were swirling in the pool-and then they were inches apart. His salty smell invading her nose as they floated there. She searched his eyes and she swore she saw that emotion that Luke never showed her, the emotion her family never showed her until recently. Then it was replaced with guilt, he pushed away from her and she wanted nothing else but to cry. She knew she would never be loved-just like it's always been.

They haven't spoken after that incident and Annabeth felt like she was slowly dying. Every time she saw his sea-green eyes or his tousled hair, she sighed inwardly. She was tempted to approach him and start up a conversation, but every time she tried, she was reminded of Luke and she felt like throwing up.

All of a sudden, she's seeing this girl with 10 pounds of make-up on, wherever Percy is. Her heart feels heavy, like all that girl's joker-like make-up is sitting on it. Annabeth has always been good at reading people, thank the gods for that. After one quick glance at Percy's face, and maybe a few more-she realizes that Percy hates this girl.

Annabeth learned that her name was Drew and quickly realized that Drew was now targeting her. She honestly didn't have time for her, but when she went after Percy, and physically forced him to kiss her. She was reminded so much of that bastard Luke. He forced his way into a relationship and guilted girls into being with him. Annabeth found it so revolting, she held nothing back. All her anger, and sadness and jealousy boiled in her blood-and she let it all loose with one punch.

She has to admit, she felt pretty good about it. Nobody was a fan of Drew, she was too manipulative and bossy. All the teachers turned a blind eye. Ares was obviously in the front of the crowd watching the entire thing, but he pretended he was never there-even Hermes didn't gossip about it, and that's saying something.

People have been coming up to her from all over the school, asking her about the encounter, asking if this rumor or that rumor was true. She found it facetious how suddenly everybody wanted to be her friend, but also quite aggravating. All she wanted was for Percy to talk to her, to thank her for what she'd done, but he left as fast as he could, and she hasn't seen him since.

* * *

Now, three days later, she was standing outside his door, Piper at her side. Annabeth doesn't even want to get started on Piper. Annabeth isn't quick to trust but she instantly knew that Piper was trustworthy. Annabeth confides everything in Piper-her emotions, her family and countless other things. She's been the best friend Annabeth has ever asked for, and she couldn't thank Piper enough.

Piper gives Annabeth an encouraging nod as Annabeth warily raises her hand to the door. Doubts we're slipping their way into her mind, there were too many what-if's-she didn't know if she could handle them.

She realizes she's been staring off into her space as Piper shakes her on the shoulder. "Hey, Annabeth" she say's soothingly, Piper always knew how to calm Annabeth down. "Are you sure you're ready for this? You don't have to go through with it, if you don't want to." Annabeth doesn't answer, but quickly knocks on the door before she can change her mind.

Piper smirked and got that mischievous look back in her eyes, when the door swung open and a tall, blonde handsome man stood in the doorway. "Hey!" the surfer dude says, smiling. "You're Annabeth, right? The girl who knocked Drew out!" He looks like he's about to hug her when he thinks better of it and lays his hand awkwardly on the doorframe. "I'm Will" he says, "and she is?" he questions, gesturing towards Piper.

I start to answer, before Piper cuts me off. " _She_ is called Piper, and can speak, by the way." He grins sheepishly before inviting them in.

"You're all that Percy's been talking about these past few days" he whispers as we approach the big lump underneath the blankets on Percy's bed. "Apparently, you're his hero, but he's too afraid to talk to you, after the pool. Whatever that means."

Annabeth blushes slightly when he mentions the pool, but she hopes it's too dark to notice. They're all standing at the foot of the bed, staring at the un-moving lump.

"He's okay, right?" Piper asks Will

"Define okay?" he questions back, giggling. "But yeah, he seems fine. Still upset and maybe a little traumatized, but he'll get over it. Won't you Percy?"

He's answered with a loud snore, which seems to be a suitable answer for him because he turns towards Annabeth. "Do you want to wake him up, or come back later?" She honestly didn't know what to say until Piper answers for them.

"Annabeth will wake Percy up, but I need you to help me with some homework Will" She looks at him pointedly and he finally seems to understand.

"Ah, gotcha. Homework" He says, not-so-subtly winking at Piper. She sighs, exasperated and leads him out of the room. She mouths a good luck back to Annabeth before she turns and shuts the door.

* * *

She stands still, at the foot of Percy's bed, unsure of what to do-should she wake him up? Wait for him to wake up? Just walk out of the room? She doesn't want to hurt Piper, who put so much effort into convincing Annabeth to talk to Percy.

She sighs and decides to wait for Percy to wake up. She walks around to where she can see Percy's face. He looks so content and worry free-his hair is hopelessly tangled and a small line of drool, drips from his mouth. Surprisingly she doesn't find it gross, she actually finds it a little cute.

Annabeth sigh's again and continues to watch Percy sleep. She likes watching Percy sleep, seeing him happy makes her happy-even if she's not with him. She still cares and would do anything for Percy. _There I go again,_ Annabeth thinks. _All rational thought out the window, gods I hate emotions._

Just then, Percy's eyes flutter open and he stares at Annabeth, his eyes un-focused. He registers what he's seeing and practically leaps out of bed. His cheeks burning like they never have before. He catches Annabeth suppressing a grin and pretends to look suave. _He pulls it off pretty decently, even with bed hair,_ she thinks.

"So um, why were you watching me sleep?" Annabeth starts blushing as hard as Percy and looks towards her feet. She was so caught up in trying not to grin at Percy freaking out that she forgot she had been in his room, watching him sleep, alone. She felt creepy, but Annabeth couldn't let Percy know.

Since her thought process had been thrown off track, she doesn't have any sort of decent comeback. Instead of looking dumb, she says the first thing that pops into her mind. "You drool when you sleep" she says confidently. He looks taken aback and sub-consciously wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

They stand like this for a little, the awkwardness almost thick enough to see, before Percy casually leans back and laughs. "I guess I should be thanking you" he says "What you did back there was pretty freaking awesome, scary-I'll admit-but awesome. So, thank you." He says it so genuinely, making Annabeth blush harder.

"It was nothing, really" she says, "I just hate bullying, and especially hate manipulative people." He laughs again, giving Annabeth more butterflies.

"Let me take a quick shower, then we can properly talk."

He grabs some clothes and hops in, coming out a few minutes later with wet, uncombed hair. He plops down onto his bed and pats the spot next to him.

"We've never really had the opportunity to talk just one on one" he explains sheepishly as Annabeth move's over to sit next to him. He looks so cute when he's embarrassed. "I guess it's time we change that."

At first, talking with him was incredibly awkward. They never knew what to talk about and they were both holding information back. They were desperately trying to avoid all their awkward, random encounters, but to no-avail. It kept coming back to the pool or to the fight. As time went on, the words started flowing, we started trusting each other more. I told him about my family and he told me about his. How his mother and step-father live in Manhattan and how he misses them so much. I decide to leave out Luke when we're talking, but it's definitely for the better.

The pair kept on talking, about everything and nothing, not really paying attention to the topic, just enjoying each other's presence, and the sound of each other's voices. Percy puts his arm around Annabeth as he's talking, and she can't help but snuggle up to him. His warmth seeped through Annabeth, as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Annabeth had stopped talking, and was just listening to Percy, until he faltered. He looks down at her with those mesmerizing sea-green eyes and she feels like she's about to melt into a puddle. She straightens up a little and Percy moves his arm from around her neck.

Annabeth is extremely disappointed until he grabs her hands in his. He stands up and leads Annabeth to a couch, facing the window. It was a beautiful, starry night. Wisps of clouds blotted out light here and there, but Annabeth was as happy as she could be, sitting here with the only guy she's ever truly loved.

He looks deep into Annabeth's eyes, emotions showing in his own and Annabeth knows that they feel the same way for each other. He leans forward and touches her forehead with his own, causing some of Annabeth's hair to fall into her face.

He reaches out and tucks it behind her ear, all the while smiling kindly. His hand is on her neck and his other arm on her waist. He pulls her in closer and starts talking again, only this time he brings up the pool subject. It was such a perfect moment that they couldn't help but look back at it and laugh.

Percy suddenly quiets down and stares deep into Annabeth's eyes. "This is for the pool" he whispers, before pulling Annabeth into her most amazing, love filled kiss ever. She felt like she was melting-but she didn't want it to end. She pressed deeper into the kiss and Percy pressed back. It was the most magical moment of her life, but she had to breathe so she pulled away first. They stared into each other's eyes once more and Annabeth saw the guilt flicker in Percy's eyes, this time he didn't pull away, but he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Rachel" he said, before Annabeth had time to ask the question. Of course it was about another girl, Annabeth was usually great with figuring out other's problems but when it involved romantic feelings, she was the wrong person to ask. "We only broke up a week ago, and I felt so awful whenever I felt these feelings for you. They were driving me crazy because I thought that I wanted you."

Annabeth drew in a sharp breath, _thought_ , the word echoed around in her mind, like a bat, wanting to escape into the cold freshness of the night. She knew this wasn't going to end well but she forced herself to look in Percy's eyes as he finished what he was saying. His eyes were filled with so much love and warmth, but Annabeth knew those emotions weren't directed to her-she was about to look away when Percy started talking again. "Thought…but now I know that I want you."

And he kissed her again, this one bursting with emotion and she finally knew the true meaning of love. Their relationship was true love-not the fairy-tale bullshit- but the love that comes from a similar past and past trauma. A love that emanates from within the soul, reverberating until it comes out at full blast. A love that she wouldn't give up for the world. No way in hell.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Have a good day and read every Percy Jackson fanfic that you can! I'm still super excited so I don't really know what to say but I don't exactly know when I'm going to post again because this is my last chapter, so I'm going to write a bunch and then post when I'm back ahead of the game. Catch you on the flip-side! -Kylo :D**_

 _ **Edit: My Power literally went out less then 10 minutes after I posted this and it only just came back. Now I don't know if we're in Gatorade or Powerade and it's really messing up my chi. Just wanted to let you guys know.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everybody! I'm sorry but I won't be posting today. I really need to catch up on my writing, because I'm super behind and I don't want to be posting chapters as I write them so I hope you forgive me! I may end up posting later today, depending on if I finish a chapter. Anyways, I'll catch ya on the flip side! -Kylo :D**_

 _ **IM INCREDIBLY SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED AT ALL BUT IM EXTREMELY BUSY WITH MY HONORS CLASSES, STUDYING AND PLAY REHEARSAL PLS DONT BE UPSET. I literally haven't been writing at all because whenever I've had free time I've been playing video games or watching tv, BUT im going to start spending my free time writing because I kind of miss it! I'll probably start tomorrow but im still not giving up!**_


End file.
